vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
El-Wang-Kid-Nichov-Rinho-Emon-III
Summary El-Wang-Kid-Nichov-Rinho-Emon III is a character that appeared in Yukihiro Mitani's series The Doraemons Special: Robot Academy, making his only appearance in The most useful robot in the world!?. Disappointed with the Doraemons' continued streak of misbehaviour, Principal Teraodai decides to show them a proper role model and so creates El-Wang-Kid-Nichov-Rinho-Emon III, a robot cat that has all the traits of the Doraemons but 10 times better. However, by amplifying every trait of the Doraemons tenfold, Teraodai unknowingly creates an even more troublesome student than the Doraemons combined, as he also has all of their bad traits, amplified tenfold. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with equipment, magic and fire-breath Name: El-Wang-Kid-Nichov-Rinho-Emon III Origin: Doraemon (The Doraemons Special: Robot Academy spin-off) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but younger than Doraemon, who by this point is around 1-2 years old Classification: Robotic Cat with all the traits of the Doraemons, Cowboy, Magician, Kung Fu martial artist, Matador, Werewolf, Soccer Athlete Powers and Abilities: All the abilities of the Doraemons, which include: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Surface Scaling, can enter a state of pseudo-death similar to hibernation, Resistance (to digestive acids and heat), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Transformation, Breath Attack, Berserk Mode, Magic (Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Telekinesis, Summoning, Size Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation). Also has the same gadgets as the Doraemons, which grant: Attack Reflection (Matadora's Reflecting Cape), Air Bullet projection (Kid's Air Cannon), Flight (Dora-med's Magic Carpet) Attack Potency: Wall level (Shown to be superior to Dora-Rinho, stated by Dora-med to have magic 10 times superior to his), higher with equipment (Kid's Air Cannon), magic (Dora-med's magic) and fire-breath (Dora-Nichov's fire-breathing). Ignores durability with Dora-med's transmutation Speed: At least Normal Human, likely Athletic Human or higher (While shown to be superior to Dora-Rinho in athletic skills, he has not shown to be able to outspeed the group in actual combat), higher via size manipulation Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, possibly Class 10 (via scaling from Matadora at peak showing). Higher via size manipulation Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher via size manipulation Durability: Wall level, higher via size manipulation Stamina: Athlete level via scaling from Dora-Rinho Range: Standard melee range by himself and with transmutation. Several meters to tens of meters with objects he can kick, Air Cannon, Fire Breath, telekinesis and element manipulation. Can also expand his range with size manipulation Standard Equipment: Dora the Kid's Air Cannon and Cowboy Hat, Dora-Rinho's soccer balls (although he can technically kick almost anything), Wang Dora's nunchaku, Dora-med's Magic Flute and Magic Carpet, Dora-Nichov's muffler, Matadora's sword and Reflecting Cape. Intelligence: Gifted. Shown to be superior in intellect to Wang Dora. However, if he transforms into his werewolf form, he goes berserk and attacks anything in sight, due to his uncontrollable werewolf state being a bad trait from Dora-Nichov that gets amplified tenfold. Weaknesses: He will stop functioning if his tail is pulled, although pulling it again will turn him back on. While he has every trait of the Doraemons tenfold, it also means he has all their bad traits and weaknesses combined, amplified tenfold: *'Werewolf berserk form:' Dora-Nichov's bad trait. While transforming is his means of combat, Dora-Nichov will sometimes attack his friends and foes indiscriminately. This is especially bad for El-Wang-Kid-Nichov-Rinho-Emon III, since he has this trait tenfold. If he transforms, his sense of reason is removed, and his berserker mindset will take control of all other abilities, resulting in a giant werewolf that destroys everything in sight with his Air Cannon, Kung Fu moves and soccer balls. *'Sleep addiction:' Matadora's bad trait. If El-Wang-Kid-Nichov-Rinho-Emon III finds any sleeping spot that he finds comfortable, he will abandon the fight and sleep in that spot. This is how the Doraemons defeated him. *However, outside of these 2 major bad traits, El-Wang-Kid-Nichov-Rinho-Emon III did not display other bad traits such as Kid's acrophobia, Dora-med's aquaphobia, Dora-Nichov's sensitivity to cold temperature or Dora-Rinho's airheadedness. It was also not shown how Matadora's attraction to beautiful women and Wang Dora's shyness around ladies would affect each other and El-Wang-Kid-Nichov-Rinho-Emon III himself. Furthermore, by this point, Doraemon has not acquired a phobia of mice. Notable Attacks/Techniques: El-Wang-Kid-Nichov-Rinho-Emon III is specifically created to have all abilities of the Doraemons, amplified tenfold: *'Enhanced Senses:' All members except Doraemon have infrared eyes, Dora-Nichov has a keen sense of smell comparable to wolves. *'Surface Scaling:' Robot cats have built-in magnets within their hands, allowing them to stick to any surface. *'Shut Down:' A robot cat can enter a state of pseudo-death if their tail is pulled. This helps them conserve energy and escape certain curses/ spells that specifically won't end until they die. However, an outside person is required to pull the tail again to turn the robot cat back on. *'Combat skills:' Dora-Rinho's athletic skills, Wang Dora's Kung Fu skills, and El Matadora's bullfighting skills. *'Weapon Mastery:' Dora the Kid's sharpshooting and lasso-slinging skills, Wang Dora's nunchaku skills, and El Matadora's swordsmanship. *'Werewolf powers:' Dora-Nichov's abilities to transform into a werewolf with sharp teeth upon seeing a circular object, and to breath fire from consuming hot sauces. *'Magic:' Dora-med III's abilities: **'Element Manipulation:' Can call forth columns of fire or bolts of lightning for offensive purposes, strong gusts of wind to send a large group of men flying several kilometres (in Giant form, they become powerful storms), or divide large bodies of water. **'Summoning/ Telekinesis:' Can summon and control multiple weapons to assist him in combat. **'Force-field:' Can create an electric-resistant force-field. **'Size Manipulation:' Can grow to gigantic sizes, increasing his physical strength and the power of his other abilities correspondingly. **'Matter Manipulation:' Can shoot out a beam from his Magic Flute that turns anything it touches into paper, making it very vulnerable to strong winds, water and fire. Can also make elements in liquid state into solid. Notes: While the Doraemons' profiles (not counting Doraemon) are composites of the Original series by Michiaki Tanaka and the Special series by Yukihiro Mitani, El-Wang-Kid-Nichov-Rinho-Emon III is exclusive to Yukihiro's Special series, and thus only has the abilities displayed by the Doraemons in the Special series. His standard equipment is therefore only gadgets exclusively used by the Doraemons in the Special series, and therefore will not have access to the vast arsenal of gadgets Doraemon owns, which extends far beyond the The Doraemons spin-offs. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doraemon Category:Robots Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Athletes Category:Martial Artists Category:Cowboys Category:Werewolves Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Magic Users